Welcome to the Shire
by Esmeralda Vana
Summary: On the day of Elanor's birth, Sam is one nervous daddy-to-be! (Gosh dang I'm bad at summaries! It's a good story I promise!)


Hey, hey, hey! I hope you like this story as much as I do. This is one of my favorites that I have written! I think it's very cute! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. J.R.R. Tolkien does. He's the genius behind the best books ever written; the true King of Middle Earth.

Sam paced nervously around the living room. Merry and Pippin relaxed in their chairs, smoking their pipes. Frodo watched Sam pace back and forth and wondered what was going through his mind. Rosie had been in labor for around three hours, and Sam was beginning to get very worried. "Sam, why don't you have a mug of ale. That will surely calm your nerves a bit," Pippin suggested. "No thanks," Sam mumbled and continued to pace. "Leave him alone, Pip. You'd be nervous too if you were in his place," Merry whispered to Pippin. With a sudden burst of nervousness, Sam yelled "What in Middle Earth is taking so long!"

"Everything's going to be alright, Sam. Just come over here and sit with me. We'll wait together," Frodo said in an attempt to calm his friend. Reluctantly, Sam sat on the sofa next to Frodo. He put his face in his hands. "Frodo, what am I going to do if anything happens to her?" Sam sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to her, Sam. This is how these things go. Just calm down," Frodo said putting his arm around Sam. "Alright. I'll try," Sam said softly.

Another hour passed with no word from Rosie or her midwife. Sam was up and pacing again. Suddenly, the midwife, a little old hobbit with long gray hair that was braided into a bun on the top of her head, emerged from Rosie's room. All eyes turned towards her. "Samwise, dear?" she said. "Yes Miss?" Sam asked, wringing his hands. "Do you have any more towels in the house?" she asked. "Oh," Sam mumbled sadly. "We have some more in the linen closet down the hall," Frodo interjected. "Thank you dear," she curtsied sweetly, and she turned to get the towels. As Sam and Frodo were about to sit back down, she peeked her head around the corner. "If you want, Sam, you can go see her for a moment," she said with a grin. Sam's eyes widened with excitement, yet he hesitated. "What's the matter, Sam? Go see her!" Frodo coaxed. "I...I'm a bit nervous," Sam said timidly. "Will you come in with me Mister Frodo?" he asked. "Of course," Frodo said with a smile, and both of them headed down the hall to Rosie's room.

Sam entered the room first, followed by Frodo. Rosie was lying in her bed, her long, blond locks arranged into two, neat braids. She looked quite tired. "Hullo my dearest Sam," she smiled. "Rosie..." was all Sam managed to squeak out. She gently took his hand and placed it on her large belly. "Don't be so nervous my love," she said. "I'm not nervous at all, so you shouldn't be either."

"Alright Rose. I won't be nervous, for your sake," Sam said giving her a kiss on the cheek. At that moment, Rosie winced and moaned softly. She pressed Sam's hand into her side. "What's wrong?" Sam asked anxiously. Rose shook her head and said, "It's nothing. It will pass." A few moments later, she sighed with relief and smiled at Frodo and Sam. "I'm alright," she reassured them breathlessly. "You boys go on and relax. It won't be much longer." She patted Sam's arm. So Frodo and Sam left the room and went back to waiting.

Sam stood at the window and watched the sunset. Its beauty reminded him of the first day he laid eyes on Rosie, and how much he loved her. Frodo put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I don't think we'll have to wait much longer, Sam," Frodo reassured him. "I hope not. I can't wait to find out if I have a daughter or a son," Sam laughed. "What do you think it's going to be?" Merry asked. "Well," Sam said, "Rosie is almost positive it's a boy, but I wouldn't mind having a daughter. On the other hand, if it is a boy, I can pass on all of my gardening secrets to him. Yet if it's a girl..." Sam's words trailed off into nothing. In an attempt to keep his mind off of Rose, Pippin asked, "Do you have any names picked out?" Sam snapped back into reality. "We only picked out one name. It's for a boy," said Sam. "Well, what is it?" Pippin asked impatiently. "Frodo," Sam said smiling fondly at Frodo. Frodo blushed and said, "Oh Sam! There's no need to do that!"

"Yes there is Mister Frodo. I want to make sure that your name is passed on for generations of hobbits to come, so that all of history will know of the sacrifices you made to save us all," Sam said beaming with pride for his friend. Frodo shook his head and smiled.

Sam was sure he was going to explode with anticipation, when the door to Rosie's room burst open. Everyone turned to see the midwife. Sam jumped up from his seat. The sounds of a whimpering infant could be heard coming from the room. "Congratulations, Samwise!" the midwife said smiling. Sam ran into the room with Frodo, Merry, and Pippin close behind. There was Rosie, holding a little white bundle against her. She looked up at Sam and beamed. "A daughter, Sam! A daughter!" she cried happily. "A daughter," Sam sighed. He peered into the blankets to see the little round face of his newborn baby girl. "Congratulations Gamgees!" Pippin laughed. Rosie giggled and Sam just glowed with pride. "Would you like to hold her?" Rose asked. Sam nodded and took the bundle from her. He gently cradled the child and whispered, "Hello little one! Welcome to the Shire!"

"What are we going to name her?" Rose asked laying back on her pillows. "That's a good question," Sam laughed. "Well, Mister Frodo? What should we name her?" Sam said turning to his friend. "Me?" Frodo asked in disbelief. Sam and Rosie nodded. "Well, what about a flower name? Many hobbit maid children are named like flowers." Frodo scratched his head and thought for a moment. "What about Elanor? The name of the little golden flowers we saw in Lothlorien?" Frodo suggested. "Elanor," Sam whispered. "That's beautiful, Frodo! What do you think, Rose?" Sam asked turning to his wife. "I love it," she smiled. "Elanor Gamgee it is then," Sam beamed.


End file.
